


Surreptitious Foundations

by Lady_Albatross



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Albatross/pseuds/Lady_Albatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreptitious Foundations

Surreptitious Foundations 

by Lady Albatross

 

Something, I don't know what, has roused me? My muddled senses still trapped in the hazy realm in-between sleep and awareness reaches out for cognizance. The mists begin to clear, thinning out as I once again leave the sandman behind to look around the room. A room that is familiar yet for the moment not immediately recognizable. Is it my bedroom at home or my quarters on Seaview? Where am I? What am I doing here?

Slowly, or so it seems, other senses kick in as my body takes note of a warm weight that is partially draped across my naked body. Naked?

Now I realize where I am.

An aroma drifts on a slight breeze which I now recognize is escaping from the air revitalization duct. The scent is such a familiar one, one I have come to distinguish as effortlessly as my own.

My befuddled brain, like the rest of me, snaps now to full awareness. 

My God! It’s him, it’s really him and we are sharing a bed!

Daring to move, just a little, I lightly run a shaking hand down the still sleeping man’s body. Okay! That seemed to verify it, the slumbering angel, slim yet well defined was also naked. ***Two men do not share a bed, naked, unless…? ***

Recollections stir, then flood back rushing into a suddenly overwhelmed mind ***It really happened! It was not a dream? *** I ask myself.

Eyes, having now adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, are drawn like magnets to the man sleeping quietly next to me. 

He’s as beautiful as ever, silky skin that carries not a single blemish highlighted by long dark lashes which only help to emphasize the enchanting vision I now behold. In slumber, at rest, at peace his dark magnificence, already punctuated by an almost irresistible display of sexuality which accompanies him in all he does, is interlaced with something that I rarely attribute to him; a sense of vulnerability that implores me to protect him.

In the quiet hours of the night he came to me, to my bed and loved me - Oh how he loved me. Even though we had ample coverage for a short while it was neither the time nor the place to celebrate our love with the ultimate joining of our bodies. But that did not stop us from joining our hearts, our minds and our souls.

My heart races as I drift into the near past and remember the feel of his mouth so hot and moist as it encircled my highly aroused and ever so erect cock. Then enticed beyond belief, my mind began to spin, lost in the union of cascading colours and disjointed sounds as his lips slid down my swollen length until my entire throbbing member was housed deep within his mouth, his throat. Sensations collided at that point, no longer separable as his head began to move. His talented mouth slid up and down my cock, he sucked me, swirled his tongue around my, oh so sensitive crown. Before I knew it the precipice was approached as he pushed me over into oblivion. Starbursts showered across my closed eyes and I had almost forgotten how to breathe. I shuddered then, once, twice, how many times I can't remember, as I sent streams of hot cum deep into his throat; a gift he not only seemed to welcome but greedily yearned for.

Then it was my turn for an offering... At the time I only hoped that I could please him as well as he did me, but I didn't think that would be possible. He was already so hard, his cock leaking precious juices... A look of lust…no not just lust, although that played a large part in it, but love shone through his eyes, it reassured me that he wanted me and that had been enough. 

I did it! I made love to him! And he enjoyed it, if the way he erupted, calling out my name was any sort of a guide. 

Shit! Revisiting that glorious experience of just a short time ago has me getting hard once again. Incredible that he does this to me!

He shouldn't be here…not here! Not now. Our love is only dawning; we have only just stumbled into the truth of our feelings. Yet right now, tonight, it was worth the risk and such a risk it was, but it cannot happen again, not until we are once more on dry land. However, he is here for the moment, my sleeping angel, and I do want him very badly right now as I have worked myself into such a needy state with my remembrances.

“Sorry babe, I fear I must disturb this lovely sight of you reposed in slumber and for purely selfish reasons.” I whisper in his ear following the words with some gentle nibbles and kisses.

With hands and mouth I simultaneously awaken and arouse my gorgeous one, and he responds as I knew he would, emulating me; hungrily.

Memories are all well and good but it’s time to live, to experience and create something to hold onto tomorrow. It’s time to feed his, and my, escalating passions. 

My sleeping angel sleeps no more.

The End


End file.
